Wearable fitness tracking devices have become a popular tool to enable people to track physical activity. Such devices may measure the number of steps or strides taken by an individual, the distance traveled while running or walking, and so forth. Currently available fitness tracking devices are configured to track activity of a person walking or running. Given the different technical challenges inherent in tracking the activity of a person in a wheelchair compared to a person walking or running, the currently available fitness tracking devices are not useable by people who employ a wheelchair to exercise or otherwise move themselves.